Most social networking websites require the user to login to the site, and either upload files (e.g., pictures, documents) or input text directly on a web page in order to publish content. Often, users may post the same content to more than one site. While most sites (e.g., Facebook™ and Blogger™) offer an Application Programming Interface (API) where developers can create applications to share data or upload content, a tool should be available to make the publishing of content as easy as possible, given the emerging and prevalent use of such social networking websites.
Commands like the “Print” command exist in a standard Windows™ or other application that displays printable material. Usually, after the Print command is selected, a selection of printers is shown to the user. Each of these printers has a corresponding printer driver that is developed conforming to the specifications, for example, in the Microsoft™ Driver Kit for those operating in Windows™ environment. Normally, the printer driver contains instructions on formatting output so that it can be printed on the selected printer. The printer driver sends the output to the printer spooler so it can be sent to the printing device.